For example, as the ball game to be executed in a game device, there has been a tennis game in which a player-controlled character an opponent hit a tennis ball against each other within a tennis court in the virtual space.
Game players tend to wish for a game incorporating therein a new game element.
Under such circumstances, it is an object of the present example to provide a new game system, a game control method, a game device, and a game program which executes a ball game and another game element at the same time within a virtual space.
To achieve the object, the present example has the following characteristics.
An example is a game system configured to execute a ball game within a virtual space. The game system includes: a shot processor configured to execute a process of hitting a ball in response to an operation by a player; a surface setting component configured to set a surface in a predetermined position of the virtual space, where the ball reaches; an object arranger configured to arrange one or more surface objects within the surface; an object processor configured to move, within the surface, at least one of the one or more surface objects arranged within the surface; and an effect processor configured to provide a predetermined effect in the ball game, based on at least one of the one or more surface objects arranged in a position of the ball at a point when the ball reaches the surface.
With this, it is possible to set a surface having at least one of the one or more surface objects arranged thereon in a predetermined position within the virtual space in which a ball game containing the motion of hitting the ball in response to an operation by the player is executed, and move at least one of the one or more surface objects arranged on the surface. Based on the surface object arranged in a position of the surface, where the ball hit in response to an operation by the player has reached, a predetermined effect in the ball game is awarded to the player. Thus, the player of the ball game is able to enjoy an additional game element which is to aim at a predetermined effect awarded by the moving surface objects arranged on the surface while playing the ball game within the virtual space.
The game system may further include a bounce-back processor configured to execute a process of bouncing back the ball when the ball reaches the surface.
With this, when the ball reaches the surface having the surface objects arranged thereon in the ball game within the virtual space, the ball is bounced back. Since the ball having reached the surface after being hit by an operation by the player bounces back on the surface, the player repetitively hit the ball, which consequently provides enjoyment of the ball game.
Further in the game system, the ball game is a ball game to compete against an opponent within a court in the virtual space; and the surface is set in the middle of the court and is capable of letting pass the ball therethrough.
With this, it is possible to arrange a surface between the player and the opponent during a game within the court in the virtual space, the surface having moveable surface objects arranged thereon and letting the ball pass therethrough. This enables the player and the opponent to enjoy the ball game in which the player and the opponent hit the ball against each other over the surface with the moveable surface objects arranged thereon.
Further, the game system may further include a transparency processor configured to raise the transparency of at least a part of the surface when the ball is within a court on a side of the opponent.
With this, the transparency of at least a part of the surface is made higher when the ball is in the court of the opponent side, as compared with the cases where the ball is in the court of the player side. Since this enables the player of the ball game to grasp the movement of the opponent or the position of the ball through the surface with an increased transparency while the ball is in the court of the opponent side, the player is able to smoothly conduct the next operation.
Further, in the game system, the ball game is a tennis game.
With this the, the ball game executed in the virtual space is enjoyed as a tennis game. Specifically, the ball serves as the tennis ball, the tool for hitting the tennis ball in response to an operation by the player is a racket, and the court serves as the tennis court, and the surface is arranged nearby the net.
Further, the effect processor may execute a process of awarding the player an item and/or a process of awarding the player a score, when at least one of the surface objects arranged in a position of the surface where the ball reaches is a predetermined item object.
Further, with the above structure, when a surface object arranged in a position of the surface where the ball reached corresponds to a predetermined item object, the player is able to obtain a predetermined item or a score. This provides various developments of the game by awarding the player various benefits based on the item or the score obtained by the player.
Further, the game system may further include a plurality of maps including the surface objects, and the effect processor may switch over at least one of the maps to another one of the maps, when at least one of the surface objects arranged in a position where the ball reached is a predetermined type of surface object.
With this, the map is switched over to another map when the surface object arranged in a position of the surface where the ball reached is a predetermined type of surface object. This enables the player to enjoy the ball game with various maps.
Further, the object processor may scroll over time at least one of the one or more surface objects arranged within the surface.
With this, the surface objects arranged on the surface are scrolled over time. Thus, for example, in cases of adopting a structure in which the surface objects are successively supplied by scrolling, the player is able to hit the ball, aiming at the surface objects successively supplied by scrolling. In other words, new surface objects are always provided to the player.
Further, another example is a game system configured to execute a game within a first virtual space. The game system may include: a target processor configured to control an operation target within the first virtual space, based on an operation by a player; a screen setting component configured to set a screen area in a predetermined position within the first virtual space; a second virtual space setting component configured to set a second virtual space which is different from the first virtual space; a second virtual space drawing component configured to display on the screen area a part of the second virtual space while enabling movement of the part of the second virtual space; and an effect processor configured to provide a predetermined effect in the game, in relation to a position of the second virtual space corresponding to the position of the operation target at a point when the operation target moving within the first virtual space reaches the screen area.
With this, it is possible to set a screen area in a predetermined position within the first virtual space in which an operation target is controlled in response to an operation by the player, and display on the set screen area a part of a second virtual space which is different from the first virtual space. In relation to the position of the second virtual space corresponding to the position of the operation target when the operation target moving within the first virtual space in response to an operation by the player reaches the screen area, a predetermined effect in the game is awarded to the player. Thus, the player of the game is able to enjoy an additional game element which is to aim at a predetermined effect awarded in relation to the second virtual space while playing the game within the first virtual space.
Further, the above described examples of technology herein may be implemented in the forms of game control method, game device, and game program in addition to the form of game system.
With the present example, there is provided a new game system, a game control method, a game device, and a game program which execute a ball game and another game element at the same time within a virtual space.